Council of Twelve
The twelve most powerful men in Guyver's Chronos Corporation, and post X-Day, the twelve most poweful men in the world. Nine of them have been given dominion over the entire Earth, and the other three hold powerful positions within Chronos itself. Known variously as the Council of Zoalords, the Council, the Twelve Zoalords, the Divine Twelve, the Twelve Holy Warriors, and the God Generals. The first members of Chronos' Council of Twelve were as follows: Alkanphel Hamilcal Balkus Waferdanos Shin Rubeo Amniculus Fried'rich van Purg'stall Edward Caerleon Li Yentsui Jabir Ibn Hayyan Kablarl Khan Tuarhan de Galenos Luggnagg de Krumeggnik Richard Guyot Since then, Richard Guyot has been ousted for treason and replaced with Imakarum Mirabilis. Luggnagg, Jabir, and Kablarl have broken away from Chronos entirely, and Kablarl has been killed by Aptom. Li Yentsui and Waferdanos have died in combat against Gigantic Dark, Griselda, and the Libertus. And Edward Caerleon has come out the worse for his encounter with the mysterious Apollon. The Council in Warrior Guyver The Council in Son of Mine ('verse) Like its canon counterpart, Chronos' Council of Twelve is the most powerful group in Chronos. Supported by their legions of Zoanoids, the Council is a force to be reckoned with. Unlike some iterations of the Council, the Council in this series has been shown to have a concrete hierarchy. The initial composition of the Council, their rankings, powers, and positions, were as follows: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculus – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried’rich van Purg’stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuarhan De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Luggnagg de Krumeggnik – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Kablarl Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Richard Guyot – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Following the betrayal of Guyot, and the destruction of both Mt. Minakami and Relic's Point, the roster changed slightly: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculus – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried’rich van Purg’stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuarhan De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Luggnagg de Krumeggnik – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Kablarl Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Imakarum Mirabilis – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Still later, with the death of Luggnagg in a failed attempt to eliminate two Zoalords that he considered troublesome, the roster was changed once more. Currently, the Council consists of these twelve members: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculus – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried’rich van Purg’stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuarhan De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Ingriam Mirabilis – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Kablarl Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Imakarum Mirabilis – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Whether the Council will undergo further changes beyond this is currently unknown. However, considering the ambitions of Jabir and Kablarl, it still remains a possibility. Category:Guyver Series